TWO WORLDS APART
by crazyforcuddles
Summary: Emily is a strong brave warrior women who proudly goes by the name of Shay and is willing to do anything to protect her people.Hanna Marin is a pampered princess who is happily being groomed to be the next queen of the Kingdom she loves dearly but when fate throws the two girls together in a grand twist the girls will be forced to choose between their love and their loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was bored so i just wrote a little something for an idea I had.

(Way Way in the past and in acient Greese!)

...

"Well if it isn't little emily. Came to see your papa didn't you?" The 6 year old emily nodded her head at the older boy. She remembered seeing him around whenever she came to see her father but this was the first time she's spoken to the strange older boy. "The kings men sent me to go get him but I can't find him"emily mumbled while taking a step back,she was always a very shy girl but still very friendly. The boy kept looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable and when she noticed that it was beginning to get dark and now most of the men had retreated to their guarding posts or left the training camp entirely she began to worry.

The older boy seamed to also notice the position they were in and smiled a sick smile, one that reminded emily of the lone wolf that once attacked her village that very summer. "I should get back to searching.." Before she could run in the opposite direction she felt herself being lifted off the ground and rough hands cover her mouth preventing her screams of terror and holding her in place, the more she struggled the tighter the grip got until she started finding it hard to breath. She continued to kick and scream until tears began to form in her eyes when she notice he was leading her away from camp."Un-hand my daughter Ian!" The older boy now discovered to be Ian let go of Emily and watched as she ran to hide behind her father."Relax Wayne, I was just playing with little Emily"he reached forward to pinch her cheek but she shrunk away next to her father,Ian laughed and completely ignored the death glare Wayne was giving him and walked away smiling and as soon as Ian was out of site Wayne crouched down and looked at his still shaking looked terrified and at that moment Wayne made a decision. This wasn't the kind of life he wanted for his little girl. Before his wife died he promised her he'd take care of their little girl and over the years she'd grown up to be every bit as caring and beautiful as her mother. She was his reason for living and now he was faced with the hard reality that if he'd shown up just a few seconds late that bastard of a royal guard would have hurt her and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it and that killed himinside. How long? How long before Ian or some other monster tries to hurt his Emily? How long before the slave traders parade into their village when he's not there and take his Emily away from him forever because he was to busy or too old to protect her? No! His Emily deserved better. She deserved a better life, one he just couldn't give her. It was that moment that Wayne felt helpless just like he did the day her mother got sick and just like he didback then he was going to put his pain aside and do what had to be done. So the next morning instead of going to the army training base he dressed Emily in an old worn out dress and began to lead her into the forest. when he came near to where she needed to be, he crouched down and took one last look at his still shaking looked terrified and at that moment Wayne made a decision. This wasn't the kind of life he wanted for his little girl. Before his wife died he promised her he'd take care of their little girl and over the years she'd grown up to be every bit as caring and beautiful as her mother. She was his reason for living and now he was faced with the hard reality that if he'd shown up just a few seconds late that bastard of a royal guard would have hurt her and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it and that killed himinside. How long? How long before Ian or some other monster tries to hurt his Emily?

How long before the slave traders parade into their village when he's not there and take his Emily away from him forever because he was to busy or too old to protect her? No! His Emily deserved better. She deserved a better life, one he just couldn't give her. It was that moment that Wayne felt helpless just like he did the day her mother got sick and just like he didback then he was going to put his pain aside and do what had to be done. So the next morning instead of going to the army training base he dressed Emily in an old worn out dress and began to lead her into the forest. when he came near to where she needed to be, he crouched down and took one last look at his baby girl. He was there the day she was born and he would

happily die for her.

her."Papa why are you crying. Did I make you sad"Emily knew something was wrong she just didn't know how to fix it."Emily sweaty your going away for a while" as soon as the words left his mouth Emily began to cry

." I want to stay with you papa. Did I make you sad? Is that why your sending me away" her father held her close not just to comfort her but also to muffle his sobs."No princess you did nothing wrong, it won't be forever, just for a little while" He knew he'd never see her again but saying it out loud would just make it hurt more. He was tempted to just take Emily and run to some distant land where she'd be safe but he knew they would find him. "Only for a little while? You promise papa?" He took a deep breath before replying."I promise princess"he pulled away from her and looked up at the approaching sun rise, it was time."Emily princess I want you to do this one last thing for me. I need you to walk straight and don't stop or look back and when you get to a village I want you to tell them the story I told you about how mommy went to heaven but you don't tell them about me ok?they must never know aboutyour papa. Can you do that princess" Emily nodded her head as more tears fell

." I love you papa"Wayne hugged his baby girl one last time."I love you my princess and no matter what you never forget how much me and your mommy love you"he pulled away and tried to look brave even though he knew she could see right through him."Now go, do what I said. No looking back or stopping remember." Emily hugged him one last time before making her way through a clearing but after a few minutes of walking she turned around and found her father gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Their village was a calm peaceful village...well as peaceful as a village full of female warriors could be. They all lived together in peace away from the rest of the world, sharing chores and staying together by a bond of sisterhood that shall never be broken but on this particular day the village was alive with sounds of cheering and battle cries. The young girls who where up in trees acting as look outs were filled with envy at not being old enough to be apart of the festivities because in the far end of the village the Amazon women held up shields forming a circle as they cheered as 2 of their most skilled fighters went up against each other as was amazon tradition. The two women couldn't be more than 18 in age. Although their black war paint hid most of their features you could clearly see one had long thick brown hair while the other had short red hair. The red head although was small her punches and kicks were fierce and strong but was no match for the brown haired warrior. Her blows were very few unlike the red head who delivered as many as she could even as she missed her target. The red head landed a punch across her targets face but before she could celebrate her victory she got the wind knocked out of her as the brunette delivered a spinning back kick that not only coursed her sisters to erupt in loud cheers and brake the circle but also a move that declared her the champaign. When her sisters had finished celebrating her victory the tall dark haired warrior women walked over to the defeated looking amazon and offered her hand out as a sign of peace and smiled as the red head accepted. When they both moved aside for the next battle to comence the red head turned to her and with venom she spoke."This is not the end. I WILL defeat you Emily" and she stormed off leaving a stunned Emily behind. It was seen as the biggest insult to refer to a fellow amazon as anything but their tribe name and the amazon knew it."Paige has some serious hate towards you shay" said the dark haired amazon, with pink feathers braided into her hair

"Anger perhaps but never hate" She insisted even as she knew herself that the red haired amazon had never particularly liked her. She grabbed her spear and joined in the circle surrounding Aria with the rest of her sisters as the short amazon sized up her apponant. Shona smirked as she towered over the little warrior and looked foward to crushing her. Shona came at Aria with force and a face so fierce the tiny amazon shreaked and ran in the opposite direction...Well at least she tried to but the tall warrior grabbed onto her pink feathered hair and through her tiny body onto the ground so hadd that even Shay winced at the sound. Aria now on her back kicked her legs up as a failed attempt to defend herself against the beast of a When her antics seamed to amuse the amazon more than anything else, Aria flipped herself up and held up her fists and was truly proud of herself as she managed to land a few good punchs, fighting a regular villager or one of the Kings soldiers was a task so simple that even the weakest of amazons could come out victorious but fighting another fellow amazon sister especially one as strong as Shona there was just no way Aria was going to win this fight but she sure as hell wasnt going to give up that easily. With a new found determination she kicked Shona in the stomach and the woman gasped at the pain but when that mean animalistic grin spread across her face Aria knew she was done for. As Aria were a child Shona lifted Aria into the air high above her head and flung her to the ground and when Aria tried to get up the amazon smacked her so hard Aria saw stars as her fellow sisters erupted into loud cheers as they broke the circle, Shay placed a very dazed Aria on her shoulders as walked towards the lake slowly trying to cause her little amazon the lease amount of pain. The cool refeshing bliss of the lake seamed to please both the women as they layed back even though they both knew it was important for them to get cleaned before the ceremony. Shay was a striking beauty, with tan skin and long dark hair and womanly curves far beyond her years. She wondered into the amazon village as a young girl and was given the tribal name shay, after a fellow sister who had recently died of old age. As the years went on she forgot where she had come from and who she was except for her old name. The elders say she came to them as a lost soul after her mother had died of illness and she'd wandered into their territory in search of a new home.

"Your getting better "The tan skinned warrior encouraged as she rubbed the wash cloth down Aria's back trying to soothe her pain."Nice try "Aria reasoned as she turned Shay around to wash the black war paint of her body."Shona made me kiss the ground so many times I think my lips are bruised " Aria her fingers through Shay ' s thick hair."She's almost as bad as Paige"

"Paige is my sister same as she is yours "

"Well someone should remind her off that" The two girls got out of the lake and began to dry their bodies when a young fellow amazon rushed towards them frantically."Sister Aria! She's in the healing hut!She might not make it!"

"Just give her more healing herbs to numb the pain. That baby can not come now, she needs to hold on!now go hurry! "

The girl nodded her head then ran back into the hut. It was about midnight when the screams finally stopped. All the Amazons where dressed in their usual attire of short brown skirts and brown cloth covering their breasts. They had traditional markings painted all over their stomachs and arms, they wore thick beads at the top of their arms and around their necks Aria wanted her and shay to stand out and had put a few beads in their hair as well as pink and blue feathers braided into their hair. Amazon women danced around the bonfire flames to the sound of loud beating drums. Food and drink were passed around as they awaited the birth of the child. Shay and Aria danced together with smiles and watched as their fellow sisters let out their unique war cries but all went silent when their queen stepped out of the hut with a sorrowful look. They heard the cries of the child which meant only one thing."The child is male" and like that the happy mood shifted into sadness and now you could clearly hear a sobbing Alison for her lost child. Shay and Aria ran into the hut to comfort her having been the closest to her."Shay take him to the village, Aria go with her. I beg upon you make sure my baby is safe" Shay wanted to decline. If they went to the village and the father rejected the child they would have to kill him as were the rules of their people."I know I have never been the kindest of heart towards you but I beg of you to make sure he's safe even if he's not with his father" Aria and shay looked at each other before agreeing. It would be a long hike to the village and even if their queen granted them permission to leave it would still be a very hard quest. They were too young to go give themselves to a man in order to conceive and strengthen their race but soon their time would come and they only hoped someone would be kind enough to honor their wishes as they wwere doing for Alison. The two warriors were dressed in the clothes sowed to match the ones of outsiders but with the exception of their weapons hidden in the hem, their beads and markings were taken off and much to Arias disappointment her feathers were removed as well and their hair was braided into a single braid. All this was done so they would easily blend in. The nameless child who bared a striking resemblance to Alison was placed firmly to Arias back and with shay carrying supplies they said their goodbyes and headed towards the village that would lead them days away from their home. The only plus side was that they would most likely reach in time for the festival.

...

"Hanna... Princess hanna wake up" Reece may have been a dark skinned plus size servant who had been trained from birth to wait on the princess hand and foot but that doesn't mean she was a push over. She looked at the blond haired blue eyed sleeping princess one last time before pushing her off the bed."Ow! You know that's no way to treat a princess! I could have you fired" the princess yelled and glared at her chamber maid/friend.

Reece just rolled her brown eyes and started making the bed."Yeah yeah princess, like you will ever find someone else who would put up with you" Hanna just gets up off the floor and takes off her white night gown and makes her way to the bathing area which has a basin in the floor filled with the warm water Reece brings for her every morning. She steps into the rose smelling water and waits for Reece to come wash her.

"We're going shopping!I NEED a new dress!".

"Don't you already have enough to clothe the whole kingdom. I would think that would be enough for you". "A lady can never have enough... Unless its the food on her plate"hanna joked as she made reference to Reece size.

"Girl don't make me drown you" Hanna just throws her head back and laughs and doesn't stop until Mercedes pulls on her hair.

"I can take it from here"both girls freeze in motion as they notice the queen standing and watching them. Her red hair flows down her back in curls. Her face was very similar to her daughters with slight dimples on each cheek and pink lips, and like her"Don't you already have enough to clothe the whole kingdom. I would think that would be enough for you".

"A lady can never have enough... Unless its the food on her plate"hanna joked as she made reference to Reece size.

"Girl don't make me drown you" Hanna just throws her head back and laughs and doesn't stop until Mercedes pulls on her hair.

"I can take it from here"both girls freeze in motion as they notice the queen standing and watching them. Her red hair flows down her back in curls. Her face was very similar to her daughters with slight dimples on each cheek and pink lips, and like her breath and tried her best to hold back her tears knowing that what she was about to say was going to hurt her innocent baby girl and that hurt her.

"He's not coming is he?" Hanna said without opening her eyes because she couldn't stop hoping it wasn't true. "We got word at sunrise. Hanna your father loves you very much but-".

"But he loves his kingdom more, he loves his new family more and loves his new son more". "Who told you?" Ashley was stunned at her daughters revelation. She tried for months to hide the birth of Hanna's half brother. A child who came from nothing more then a low class maiden in another kingdom. Ashley Marin was a kind women who never wished harm on anyone even when they wished harm on her but seeing the tears in her daughters eyes she silently wished that all the pain the king had caused their family would some day come back to him ten fold and rot away at his heart and flesh till he was nothing but dust. She knew what was going to come but she would do whatever it took to protect her daughter. she had failed to provide this kingdom with a male child so it was only a matter of time before the king married his nothing more then a low class maiden in another kingdom. Ashley Marin was a kind women who never wished harm on anyone even when they wished harm on her but seeing the tears in her daughters eyes she silently wished that all the pain the king had caused their family would some day come back to him ten fold and rot away at his heart and flesh till he was nothing but dust. She knew what was going to come but she would do whatever it took to protect her daughter. she had failed to provide this kingdom with a male child so it was only a matter of time before the king married his mistress and then brought her and their new born son to the kingdom. Hanna would fade even further into the background of her fathers heart until he marries her off to the first suitor that comes her way,all to make place for his new prince. She'd seen it happen before in other kingdoms but she only hoped that she could find a suitable husband in time for Hanna while she still held her high status and could attract someone with a greater fortune then theirs so she wouldn't suffer in the years to come. "It won't be as bad as it seams. your father loves you hanna, as do i and that's never going to change." She ran her finger through her daughters hair one last time before kissing her on thecheek."The harvest festival is in a few nights. Why don't you and Mercedes go into town and get you something beautiful to wear then when I get back from my trip you and I can celebrate together" It had been years since they had celebrated the Harvest festival together and Ashley was right in thinking it would make her daughter smile.

"Can I go to the black smith's conner!".

"Hanna-".

"Come on mum, I'm a princess, I have to go mix with my people and if one of my people happen to be a lustfull shirt less black smith named Caleb then so be it".Ashley just sighed and shook her head at her free spirited daughter.

"Oh hanna what am I going to do with you" just then the queen got an idea."Maybe I should just do this!" Before hanna knew what was happening she felt water hit her face and could hear the sound of her mothers laughter.

"You know for a queen your very childish and-".Her sentence was cut short by more water hitting her face. "Mum you are so dead!"Hanna yelled out and so began a very messy water fight between mother and daughter and before leaving Hanna's room Ashley made it clear that Mercedes should clean hanna's room because after all her love for the princesses room might be why she stayed behind to spy on them.


End file.
